


Punk Richie HCs

by transrich



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, M/M, Punk Richie Tozier, hc format, its not explicitly stated but he is, so it’s all in bullet points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transrich/pseuds/transrich
Summary: A response to the question “What would be punk Richie's favorite band(s)?? Both like the book/1990 and the 2017-19 movies Richie..... What do you think”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458682
Kudos: 7





	Punk Richie HCs

this is kind of a copout BUT i see 17/19 richie as much more likely to be punk than miniseries

book richie canonically loves rock, bruce springsteen, and i can’t think of the others off the top of my head because i’m not as familiar w the book as the movie, but punk really started in the 70s and then gained popularity through the 80s, so i think if anything it would be older richie listening to those bands

he also canonically was a war protestor (or at least held anti-war sentiment) in his 20s which was a little before the rise of punk but backs up the punk personality so! these are bands/albums i think older richie would’ve listened to!

  * ramones (self-titled) 1976
  * the clash (self-titled) 1977
  * buzzcocks (love bites, another music in a different kitchen, time’s up) 1978



sorry there aren’t a lot for him but i do have a lot for 80s richie!

  * The Misfits (walk among us) 1982
  * Anarchy Burger (Hold the Government) by The Vandals from their 1982 album Peace Thru Vandalism
  * it’s basically saying do whatever you want but in kind of a weird and funny way
  * for example “say fuck in front of your mom” is a very Richie ideal
  * Cherry Bomb by the Runaways from their 1976 self-titled album
  * it’s just a fun song he loves jamming out to until wentworth comes knocking on his door to tell him to stop jumping on his bed 
  * he definitely has hit his head on the ceiling more than once
  * Suburban Home by the Descendents hits really hard for a richie song because it's basically saying fuck off to everyone trying to get him to fit into a specific box and follow in his parent’s footprints but that’s the last thing he wants to do, he wants to get into fights, start a band, get piercings and tattoos, and get out of shitty Derry
  * What Do I Get? by Buzzcocks from their 1979 album singles going steady is a kind of angsty song about how he wants Eddie but cant have him
  * same with Ever Fallen In Love (With Someone You Shouldn’t’ve) from love bites
  * it’s all about how he’s scared to tell eddie because he doesn’t think he’ll love him back and he knows that if he was honest he would go missing the next day
  * when he gets older he starts listening to green day and nirvana
  * his favorite nirvana album is nevermind (1991)
  * dookie (1994) is his favorite 90s green day album
  * he cried and punched a wall the first time he heard coming clean
  * _“Seventeen and coming clean for the first time/I finally figured out myself for the first time/I've found out what it takes to be a man/Well, mom and dad'll never understand/What's happening to me”_
  * i don’t think i need to explain
  * american idiot (2004) changed his fucking life
  * it was the first album he really loved every single song on it
  * catch him listening to it every hour of the day
  * revolution radio came out in 2016 and when he was driving back to derry say goodbye came on the radio and he suddenly remembered everything
  * including his punk phase because it overlapped with when he was still in derry
  * and he suddenly was filled with even more fear because he was going back to the place where he both wanted to die but also had never felt more alive
  * but maybe this time he could build up the confidence to tell eddie
  * he wasn’t a scared little kid anymore
  * he was a famous comedian who went through years of a punk phase, he could bring back some of that character when he talked to eddie
  * the rest of his trip he blasted green day and loved every second of it




End file.
